1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip provided with a memory portion and peripheral circuit portion and a manufacturing method and application of such a chip.
2. Related Art
With reduction in size and weight of electronic devices in recent years, a smaller shape and thinner thickness have been required of semiconductor devices. With such changes in shape of the semiconductor devices, semiconductor chips mounted on the semiconductor devices have also been required to decrease their thickness.
As the thickness of a semiconductor chip is thinner, there is a tendency that a malfunction occurs easier in the semiconductor chip. Proposed therefore are a method of manufacturing a thin semiconductor chip with high reliability and the thin semiconductor chip manufactured by the method (JP 2001-313350).